Sisters For Ever And More...
Heey Hier iss wieder Leah xD ich will euch jz nicht nerven also kurz und knapp...das wird eine Geschichte über ware Freundschaft und natürlich auch mit Bezihungn... Viel S paß beim Lesen freu mich über Kommis...*Kommigeil* c: 539633_437430392963298_10890027_n.jpg *Verliebt* Santana's sicht Quinn,Brittany,Rachel und ich haben alle was gemeinsam wir sind Hübsch,Geil und die belibtesten Mädchen der Schule.Dabei sind wir alle Singel und die Top Cherrios der Schule.Wir 4 sind wie Schwestern und kennen uns seit wir denken können.Auch wenn wir aussehen wie Tussen gehen wir zusammen durch dick und dünn und sind immer für denn anderen da. McKinley Quinn's sicht Ich musste ihn einfach anstarren im Spanisch Unterricht aber ich weiß das es falsch wäre wenn ich ihn sage das ich ihn Liebe.Er hat aber was ansich das mich schwach werden lässt nur wenn er mich schon anlächelt.Ok jetzt war ich mir sicher ich musste es meinen Schwestern erzählen und schreib Rachel,Santana und Brittany eine SmS.Wir hatten leider die ertsen 2 Stunden nicht gemeinsam Unterricht und deshalb gabs ja auch Handy's.Santana schrieb mir sofort zurück und 2 minuten später auch meine süße Rachel.ber Britt brauch immer solange weil sie nicht die klügste ist.Aber nach gut 10 minuten bekam ich auch eine SmS von ihr.Nach dem Unterricht traffen wir 4 geilen uns an meinem Spinnt und keiner der 3 wusste worum es geht Santana fragte" Quinn was ist jetzt so wichtig...?" Und ich sagte "Sanny,Rachel und Britt ich brauche eure Hielfe..." Alle Hörten gespannt zu und ich sagte "Ich will ihn haben er soll meiner sein..." Rachel fragte ratlos "Wer Quinn?" Ich guckte Rachel in die Augen und dreht mich um am ende des Flurs stand Mr.Schuh und ich zeigte auf ihn und sagte "Er...Will Schuhster." Britt sagte "Ist Mr.Schuh auch Schüler dieser Schule??-Wenn ja dann hab ich einen Schüler gehorcht." Sanny sagte zu Britt "Nein Britt...Quinn hat sich in einen Lehrer verliebt." Ich niockte und Rachel sagte "Und was willst du jetzt tun?" "Ich weiß nicht." sagte ich und guckte auf den Boden.Rachel kam die idee ud sie sagte "DU bleibst einfach nach der Glee Probe da und baggerst ihn an." Ich lächelte und bedankte mich bei ihr und sagte "Ihr seit die besten 3 Schwestern der Welt.Ich geh mich jetzt frisch machen wir sehen uns gleich wieder." Ich umarmte alle nochmal und ging dann auf die Toilette. Santana's sicht Als Quinn zum Klo ging sagte ich zu Rachel und Britt "Wir könnten ja Quinn Helfen..." Und Rachel fragte mich dann wie wir das machen sollten da meinte ich "Ich schlage ein Wettkampf gegen die Wablers vor und er wird sicherlich zu sagen wir 4 bekommen die Hauptstimmen sehen die heißen Wablers und Quinn hielf Mr.Schuh bei denn Tanzschritten und so." Britt ud Rachel fanden die Idee prikelnt und waren voll dafür.Als Rachel ging weil sie noch zu Sue musste irgendwas wegen denn Cherrios waren ich und Britt alleine.Sie malte mal wieder und wie sie malte das war einfach ein Traum.thumbSie konnte unfasbar gut zeichen und Tanzen aber leider fehlte es ihr an Hirn.Ich hatte sie aber so lieb wie sie war.Ich sagte zu ihr "Britt du kannst so gut zeichen." Sie guckte mich an und Bedankte sich bei mir.Plötzlich kam Rachel zu mir und sagte "Wir sollen alle ganz schnell zu Sue die ganzen Cherrios." Ich fragte sie warum doch Rachel wusste es selber auch nicht. Sue's Büro Brittany's sicht Ich wusste das ich selber nicht gerade die klügste bin aber wieso sind wir jetzt in Sue's Büro? Die Erlechtung...sie will Foto's von uns machen.Wir verstanden es alle nicht aber machten einfach mal mit.Erst ein Gruppenfoto und dann einzelfotos. Cheeriossssss.jpg|Alle 310283_288705481169124_133797720_n.jpg|Brittany Susan Pirece 312638_288719801167692_1139039446_n.jpg|Lucy Quinn Fabrey 375335_288736221166050_1311498758_n.jpg|Becky Jackson 379502_288705651169107_251491083_n.jpg|Rachel Barbra Berry 385451_288705414502464_971175681_n.jpg|Santana Lopez Glee-season-3-portrait-sue-sylvester.JPG|Sue Sylverstert Wir wussten alle nicht warum Sue sich und unds Fotografieren wollte aber das war ja nur nebensache. Rachel's sicht Als die Foto's fertig geschoßen wurden intressierte es mich sowie so nicht was damit passiert weil wir jetzt Glee Probe hatten.Ich ging dort mit Santana,Quinn und Britt hin.Auf den Weg erklärte Santana Quinn unseren Plan und Quinn geviel der Plan anscheind auch. Chor Raum Quinn's sicht Als ich mit meinen Schwestern bei denn anderen Glee Kids ankammen sah ich Will...ich meine Mr.Schuh.Er hatte mal wieder ein T-shirt an wo man seine perfekten Muskeln sehen konnte.Und Santana hat wie versprochen denn Vorschlag zumachen das wir ein Freundschaftliches Sing-Duell gegen die Wablers machen und alle waren einferstanden damit.Nach der Probe blieb ich da und ging zu Mr.Schuh und fragte "Ehm...Mr.Schuh." "Ja Quinn?" "Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" "Ja das kannst du." "Und wie?" "Indem du wenn du die Schule beendet hast zu mir kommst." "Wie meinen sie das." Er sagte nichts und küsste mich einfach.Ich war überwltigt und gleicheitig Total Glücklich.Als er sich löste sagte ich "Darauf hab ich solange gewartet." Doch er schütellte denn Kopf und sagte "Nein es tut mir leid Quinn ich muss meine Gefühle für dich verstecken bis du die Schule verlassen hast." Als er das sagte verlasste er den Raum und Santana,Rachel und Britt kammen reingerannt und schreiten rum "Omg...du hast ihn geküsst." Sie freuten sich mega für mich aber ich spielte alles nur vor denn das was er sagte erschütterte meine kleine rosa-rote Welt. *Ohne euch niemals* Rachel's sicht Ich wachte auf und mich durchfur ein schaurigess Gefühl denn Rückenrunter. faberittana_22222222.gif|:'( Das Gefühl hatte ich immoment öfters und ich hasse es weil ich genau weiß was es bedeutet. Santana's sicht Ich lag die ganze nacht Schlaflos auf meinem Bett.Ich hatte die ganze Nacht über das Depriemirenste Thema nachgedacht das es für mich gibt und mich nicht nur innerlich verletzt. Quinn's sicht Wie ich sowas hasse.Man wacht auf denkt alles ist super doch dann sieht man das Gruppenfoto von deinen besten Freundininnen auf dem Nachttisch und hat sofort keine lust mehr auf die Schule.Ich kann es einfach nicht tuen ich kanns nicht. Brittany's sicht Ich war die ganze Nacht am Zeichenen und freute mich total auf die Schule um Santana,Rachel und Quinn meine Bilder zu zeigen.Doch als ich daran dachte wie lange ich sie schon kenne und wie viele bilder ich uns gemalt hatte wurde ich Traurig denn es wird nie mehr so sein wie früher. McKinley Quinn's sicht Als ich in der Schule war sah ich Rachel von weitem und ging zu ihr hin sie sah auch nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus und ich fragte was los sei sie sagte "Quinn du weißt ja das das unser letztes Jahr ist und was ist wenn zwischen mir,dir,Santana und Britt dann der Kontakt abricht wir uns nie wieder sehen." Ich guckte sie an und sagte "Nein das wird nicht passieren aber ich bin mir sicher nicht du bist die einziegste von uns die an sowas denkt." Rachel nickte und sagte "Ich weiß ich hab gestern Santana weindend im Auto sitzen gesehen als ich im Bus war." Ich sagte "Aber bist du dir sicher das sie deswegen geweint hat?" Rachel schüttelte mit den Kopf und sagte "Da hinten sind Britt und Sanny las zu ihnen gehen und fragen warum Sanny geweint hat." Ich nickte und wir gingen zusammen zu Britt und Sanny. Santana's sicht Ich konnte einfach icht mehr ich wollte nicht mehr wie sollte ich weiter machen und wie sollte ich es meiner Süßen Britt und Rachel und Quinn erklären.Und da kammen Quinn und Rachel auch schon auf uns zu wir 4 Umarmten uns und dann fragte Rachel "Sanny ist alles ok!? Ich hab dich gestern weinend im Auto gesehen." Ich fing an zu weinen und Britt tröstete mich ich sagte "Se-se-sebastian ist gestern wier nach Pa-a-aris gezogen!" Quinn guckte mich verwirrt an und sagte "NIch weinen Sanny.Aber was ist daran so schlimm?" Quinn kam zu mir und Umarmte mich und dann sagte ich "Wi-wi.wir waren 8 Monate z-u-u-usammen." Quinn drückte mich fester und Rachel sagte empört "Wieso hast du uns das nicht gesagt?!" Ich guckte auf dem Boden und sagte "Ich weiß nicht...ihr mögt ihn ja alle nicht." Britt sagte "Warte war Sebastian dieser Irische Kobold??" Rachel sagte im zickigen Ton zu Britt "NEIN das war Rory,Sebastian ist der der Blaine fast bling gemacht hätte." Britt war traurig weil Rachel sie jetzt für noch dümmer hält und ich sagte dann zu Rachel "D hast kein Recht so mit ihr zu reden." Quinn stand zwischen mir und Rachel und sagte "Ihr süßen hört auf zu streiten...ok wir haben immoment viel stress bald ist der Abschlussball wir müssen Santana helfen Abschlussball Königin zu werden und die Nazinoals auch gewinnen." Rachel,Britt und ich guckten auf den Boden und ich sagte "Danke das ihr mir helfen wollt und Quinn du hast ja recht." Wir alle guckten uns gegenseitigg an und wussten das wir das gleiche dachten. Rachel's sicht in 2 Wochen war schon der Abschlussball und ich wusste nicht mit wem ich dahin gehen sollte doch aufeinmall kam Finn zu mir.Ich fand Finn schon immer super nett und süß dazu und er fragte mich ob ich mit ihm auf den Abschlussball gehen will ich wurde total rot und sagte gerne.Natürlich waren Britt,Sanna und Quinn dabei ald er mich fragte und wir 4 rasteten total aus voller freude. Quinn's sicht Als ich sah wie glücklich Rachel wegen Finn war wurde ich traurig und spielte meine freude nur vor.Ich war traurig weil ich Will jeden Tag sehe...aber ihn nicht noch ein zweites mal küssen konnte.Ich versuchte glücklich zu wirken doch Augen können Gefühle nicht vertsecken.Ich sah ihn und musste sofort an unseren Kuss denken ich sah ihn nicht und musste an unseren Kuss denken.Ich denke rud um die Uhr an unseren Kuss und das machte mich noch trauriger.Als Sanny auf Klo ging und aufgebracht nach 5 minuten wieder kam mit einem Bild in der Hand fragten wir sie was los sei sie sagte "Gucktthumb|Das sind Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabrey und Brittany Pierce.Die 4 sind in einer 4er Beziehung und wollen es vor der Schülerzeitung geheimhalten das klappt leider nicht. euch mal das Bild an und lest mal was darunter steht -Das sind Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabrey und Brittany Pierce.Die 4 sind in einer 4er Beziehung und wollen es vor der Schülerzeitung verstecken." Wir regten uns alle darüber auf und Britt sagte "Also so sind wir zu denn anderen also..." *Es ist nicht wahr!!* Rachel's sicht Ich hatte schon genung zu Kämpfen ich,Quinn,Britt und Santana mussten allen zeigen das wir nicht Lesbisch und zusammen sind.Ich ging ja ehh mit Finn in 2 Wochen zum Abschlussball.Doch Santana,Britt und Quinn hatten kein Date und das wird so schwierig denn Leuten beizubringen das wir nicht Lesbisch sind. Quinn's sicht Ich wollte umbedingt mit Will zum Abschlussball und nicht als Schülerin und Lehrer Bezihnung sondern als Freund und Freundin Bezihung.Ich seh ihn jeden Tag und das ist eine quall für mich wie soll ich es überstehen ihn zu sehen aber nicht meine Gefühle zu zeigen?! Santana' s sicht Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist aber ich fang an Britt irgendwie mehr zu mögen als sonst.Nicht nur Freundschaftlich.Was ist mit mir los!? Ich will es mir selber gegenüber nicht zugeben das ich mich in Britt verliebt hatte.Was soll ich nur tun sollte ich es ihr sagen oder nicht?? Ich beschloss jetzt gleich zu ihr zu gen und ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen auch wenn jetzt schon das gerücht mit der Fabrittana rum geht. Brittany's sicht Ich hatte angst das sie mir ein Korb gibt.Ich hatte angst das sie mich abstoßend findet und nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein will doch ich suchte sie auf um ihr eins meiner größten geheimnise zu gestehen.Das ich sie lieber wird schwer sein ihr zu sagen. Santana's sicht Ich ging sofort in der Schule zu Britt und fragte ob sie imoment in eine bestimmte Person verliebt ist.Als Britt mich fragte ob Spongebob dazu gehörte und ich nein sagte und wir das klärten sagte sie zu mir "Santana ich weiß ich bin nicht gerade die klügste aber ich weiß was Liebe ist und ich weiß das ich DICH liebe." Ich lächelte sie an und Küsste sie kurt darauf.thumb|300pxAls die Schüler Zeitung an uns vorbei ging und das sah machten sie natürlich sofort ein Fotodavon und fingen sofort an uns wegen dem Kuss zu durch löchern.Weil ich meine Britt beschützen wollte stellte ich mich vor ihr und sagte zu den Schülerzeitungs Pfürzies "Hey Leute wenn ihr nicht ganz scghnell eure Kameras der Schreckens wegpackt und aufhört uns hier zu durchlöchern mit fragen heb ich miene harte Latina Faust und schlag auch ALLEN eigenhändig mit dieser Faust mehr löcher in Körper als Spongebobo hat...und ja ich liebe BRITTANY SUSEN PIERCE!!!!" Als ich das sagte guckte mich Britt nur Verliebt an und nickte mir zu und die Schülerzeitungs Kidis sind abgehauen. Quinn's sicht Ich kann einfach nicht mehr ich kam nicht mehr zum Spanisch und tericht und ging auch nicht mehr zum Glee club weil ich Will einfach überall sah.Als ich als Letzzte Schülerin den Klassenraum nach Biologie aufräumen musste weil Puck seine Kondome heirrum geworfen hatte klopfte es an der Tür und Will Trat herein.Er schlooß die Tür und fragte "Darf ich reinkommen?" Mein Herz pochte so stark wie ich es noch nie gefühlt hatte und sagte "Fragt man das nicht eigentlich erst befor man reinkommt??" Er lächelte und kam immer näher zu mir.Ich hingegen ging immer einen Schritt weiter weg bis ich irgendwann an einen Tisch stoßte.Will kam immer näher und näher bis er irgendwann nurnoch 2 cm von mir entfernd war.Ich hörte ihn Atmen und er sagte leise "Quinn du weißt nich wie schlimm das istt duch jeden Tag zu sehen und dich nicht Küssen zudürfen." Ich guckte ihn an und sagte "Ja ich kenn das gefühl." Als ich mich auf den Tisch legte legte sich Will auf mich und fing an mich zu Küssen.Ich geno es bis Rachel reinplatzte und sagte "Quinn...ohhh...OH...ich sags nimanden...aber alarm stufe ROT." Als ich das aus Rachels Mund hörte sprang ich sofort auf und küsste Will nocheinmal und sagte "Ich liebe dich du Will Schuhster." Rachel's sicht Ich war schockiert dafoon was ich gerade erfahren und gesehen hatte.Erstens...Britt und Sanny sind jetzt Zusammen und das nicht nur so sondern RICHTIG und Quinn hat vor meinen Augen mit Will rumgemacht...aber EGAL...denn ich wollte das erst mit Sanny und Britt klären. *Abschlussball Coming out* Santana's sicht Ich und Britt waren jetzt ein Paar und ich wollte mich auf denn Abschlussbal Outen...aber ich wusste nicht ob Britt mitmachen würde.Ich ging am morgen vor dem Abschlussball zu Britt und fragte "Ähm...Britt ich wollte fragen ob wir zusammen auf denn Abschlussball gehen und...ob wir uns dan Outen können??" Britt lächelte mich an und sagte "Ja gerne und das auf beides." Ich war mega glücklich und umarmte sie. Rachel's sicht Ich ging mit Finn aufdenn Abschlussball und wollte nicht nur Freundschaftlich da hin gehen ich wollte aus Boyfriend und Girlfriend mit ihm da hin.Ich wollte ihn aber nicht fragen ob er mit mir zusammen sein will weil ich angst hatte er gäbe mir eine abfur.Aber zum glück kamm er zu mir und Kniete sich vor mich und fragte mich ganz süß "Rachel Barbara Berry...willst du meine Freundin sein?" Ich war mega glücklich und zog ihn nach oben und Küsste ihn und sagte jaa. Quinn's sicht Morgen ist der Abschlussball aber ich kann mit Will dort nicht hin weil er sonst gefeuert werden würde also ging ich da überhaupt nicht hin.Will kommt an dem Abend wo alle ihren Abschluss feierten zu mir nach hause.Meine Eltern waren übers Wochenende weg und Will wollte dann bei mir Schlafen und davor wollten wir noch zusammen ins Kino und uns da als Paar einen schönen Abend machen. Abschlussball Santana's sicht Ich ging Hand ind Hand mit Britt in den Saal und alle guckten uns schief von der seite an ich aber warf ihnen nur einen mörder Blick zu und weg guckten sie wieder.Als ich mit Britt auf die Bühne ging nahm ich mir ein Mikrofon zu hand und sagte stur heraus "Ich Santana liebe Mädchen...ja ich bin eine Lesbe und Oute mich heute und Hier und Jetzt.Ich liebe Brittany...sie ist mein Traum Mädchen und wir sind Zusammen wer ein problem hat...soll den Saal verlassen." Als ich das sagte Kammen gerade Finn und Rachel Hand in Hand herein und Rachel sagte "Ja genau wer ein Problem hat soll den Saal verlassen ich steh zu meien freunden.thumb|left|247px" Ich war gerührt als sie das sagte und ließ eine Träne los. Quinn's sicht Ich wartete jetzt schon seit 5 Minuten vor dem Kino und sah Will von weitem.Ich rannte auf ihn zu und Küsste ihn.Andere guckten uns komisch an doch ich sagte dann nur "LIEBE IST LIEBE." und mehr auch wieder nicht.Als wir vor dem Kino waren stand da eine Fotoautomat und Will zog mich rein und sagte "Quinn wir machen jetzt schöne Fotos zusammen."thumb|294px Als wir fertig waren schauen wir sie uns an und mussten lachen.Um punkt 20 uhr begann der Kino Film und ich nahm Wills Hand und zog ihn mit rein. Brittany's sicht Ich hatte mit Santana noch sehr viel Spaß beim Ball vorallem konnten wir unsere Liebe offen zeigen.Wir tanzten die ganze nacht durch und machten zum schluss unser erinnerungs Foto.thumb|left|219pxWIr hatten so viel Spaß und es waren einfach unfergessliche momente. Rachel's sicht Ich und Finn waren zusammen.Santana und Britt haben sich gefunden und Quinn und Will und das war doich das was zählt ware Liebe.Ich hoffte nur das wir auch wenn wir älter sind denn Kontakt bewaren werden und wenn nciht werd ich stalker der 3. 10 Jahre Später Die 4 waren noch immer Beste Freunde und hatten mitlerweile auch eigende Kinder.Rachel heiratete Finn und bekam 2 Kinder.Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen.Der Junge ist jetzt 13 und heißt Drake und das Mädchen ist 2 und heißt Emi.Dazu war Rachel auch ein großer Hollywood Star und Finn eine berühmter Football spieler.Will und Quinn waren auch Verheiratet und adoptierten Beth zurück und lebten so weiter wie vorher.Santana und Brittany waren Verlobt und hatten noch keine Kinder aber dachten Stark darüber nach welche zu Adoptiern. Das wars jetzt mit denn 4...wie es weiter geht weiß ich auch nicht...ich bin nur der Stalker gewesen...xDDD Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+